


向左走，向右走

by AliasIuris



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 这是我写得第一篇弹蝶同人，灵感来源于小时看的一个电影，记得是孙燕姿与金城武演的，男女主角在一次偶然中相爱，但彼此都找不到对方，越是想寻找对方就越是找不到对方，这也很符合弹蝶在我脑海中的印象——明明相隔这么近，却又这么远【指编号相邻】。弹蝶的过去身份捏造有，这里面魔弹被我写得不像一个人渣【因为刚开始安利游戏】，这也是我写得所有文里面我觉得最诗意却也最拙劣的一篇，感谢您的观看。
Relationships: Der Freischütz/Funeral of the Dead Butterflies
Comments: 1





	向左走，向右走

公司里有两个家伙是最奇怪的。

蝴蝶先生跑的速度很快，他经常“不小心”跑出房间，妄图找到指向出口的安全道路，到这时，我们往往都会派出员工阻拦他，那些贴有“安全出口”的甜蜜伪装已经欺骗不了他了。就像那些罐子里调皮逃走的蜜糖，祂的香?甜会吸引很多东西。很多我们公司绝对要禁止的东西。

猎人是我们这里不算太奇怪的客人，他经常会待在自己的房间里不出来，但如果给他客房服务的话，最好让对正义充满热忱的员工去，我们并不希望这里出现任何客人对员工不满的信任危机的迹象产生，这对于我们而言无疑是一个警告。

“嘭嘭嘭”

听到墙外有大型生物活动还未停止的迹象，坐在桌后的主管叹了一口气，合上了他的管理记录簿。

蝴蝶先生是在很年轻的时候遇见猎人的。蝴蝶先生现在还清晰地记得当初他睁开眼睛时看到的第一个活物。

一个人类，一个活的人类，向他呼救的、有意识的活物————直到下一秒他的头颅被随之而来的子弹贯穿，鲜红的血花迸发在冰冷的空气中，血液里积存的热量就以蒸汽被很快地挥发在了周围，肢体坠入柔软的雪里，激起一阵奇怪的颤栗。蝴蝶先生看着殷红蔓延在白色的天地间，这是他第一次看见除黑色与白色以外的其他颜色——但不是最后一次。

哒哒的脚步声近了，近了。

蝴蝶先生的面前，一团燃烧着黑色火焰面孔的男人停下了。

“你为什么不逃跑？”

蝴蝶先生抬起他的头，他从刚才可能是犯人的这个男人眼中看见了同类的影子，猎人俯下身，伸出一只手，犹如宫廷里初次邀请心爱姑娘的黄毛小子一样屈膝等待心爱姑娘的垂怜“能起来吗？”

蝴蝶先生这才大梦初醒般推开了压在了自己身上的木板，它们太重了，蝴蝶先生这时还不太习惯推动如此重量的物体——但以后会习惯的。

猎人在呼吸间捕捉着蝴蝶先生的一举一动，他的一切都很令人惊奇，不论是与人类完全不同的容貌还是与生俱来的气质，蝴蝶先生在这样的注视下掸了掸不存在的自己衣服上的落雪，这才娴熟地回施了一礼。

蝴蝶先生的转换还不甚完全，他需要进入盒子的睡眠，睡眠的时间不等，但令蝴蝶先生不解的是，每次他醒来，总能看到猎人站在他的盒子前，像等了许久。蝴蝶先生说不清这是一种喜欢或讨厌的感觉，任何事物在他开始转变后对他的感觉都发生了微妙的变化，天空不再这么开阔，而是变成了狭小的一块，土地不再坚硬，而是变得柔软厚实，像绵羊的绒毛，一切体验都是新奇的，只有这种感觉是蝴蝶先生未曾尝试过的。

猎人每次过来，只会跟他讲起自己游历四方的逸闻趣事。每每到了重要的地方，他却总是三缄其口，说等下次你醒了，我再给你讲，蝴蝶先生觉得他是一个不合格的新娘，碍于两人的武力差异也只能趴在盒子的边沿上，迷迷糊糊地想着下一次的入睡与醒来会是在什么时候。

突然有一天，蝴蝶先生提出一个奇怪的要求：“我可以摸摸你的武器吗？”

猎人愣了愣，这才“嗯”了一声，声音和雪花一样轻飘飘的散在空气里，盒子却动了，带着好奇，沿着边角露出一条微小的黑色缝隙，从缝隙中缓慢伸出一支修长的手臂来。猎人屏息观察这幕，手臂灵敏地向猎人的方向摸索，这一点倒是颇为有趣，猎人用枪柄敲了敲盒子的侧面，梆梆的回声在盒子里被传得像是在山谷中回荡的风声，这时手臂才找到自己的目标。瞬间手臂沿着音源攀向猎人的猎枪。猎人的感觉很巧妙，他甚至有些嫉妒起自己的猎枪来了，蝴蝶先生灵活的手指在枪身上跳跃着，如同抚摸自己情人一般的温柔，猎人并不知道蝴蝶先生有没有过这样的经验——可他确定蝴蝶先生在转化后的这段时间里，是不会去找其他姑娘的。手指在空中跳跃，猎人可以在那只手的指尖看见蝴蝶在缝隙中喷涌而出。

猎人坐在盒子旁，腿伸的和盒子一样直，他满意的看了看自己的腿的长度，与盒子相比要长这么一点点，这就足够了。

蝴蝶先生觉得困意越来越深，他感觉得到，这次快要完成了，这是最后一次的转化，只要完成这次，今后都不会再被迫进入盒子沉睡。

蝴蝶先生的声音透过盒子，穿过空气，落在猎人的耳朵里。

“等我这次醒了，我们就一起去看看这世界上的样子。”

猎人抵在盒子上的头颅终于捕捉到了除传出的声音以外的气息。

蝴蝶先生听到猎人先生的回答“好。”他不知道那是呓语还是自己意识不清时所构造的假象，但那已经足够。

可是当蝴蝶先生将木板再次搬开时，眼前却空无一人，只留下一地灿烂的金红色枫叶，铺天盖地的浓墨重彩庆祝着蝴蝶先生完整的重生，然而蝴蝶先生最想见的那位宾客，并没有如约到来。

蝴蝶先生出发了，他开始背着自己的盒子四处流浪。

他流浪的时间太久了，久到没有任何资料记载他曾经和猎人相遇过的痕迹，漫长的寻找已经与时间融为一体，他们现在像是两块已经切开的黄油，黄油已经融化了，只有猎人留下的切面在那里，依然平整。

这是妄念，也是执念。

今天我们公司的蝴蝶先生依旧突破了房间，请员工速去解决。

对了，顺便把隔壁房间的客房服务也做了吧，记得要带正义感高的员工过去。


End file.
